


Hark the Feather'd Primarch Sings

by MrProphet



Series: Songs [2]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: To the tune of Hark the Herald Angel





	Hark the Feather'd Primarch Sings

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of Hark the Herald Angel

Hark the feather'd Primarch sings,  
Radiant shine his angel wings.  
“Hail the Emp'ror's glorious might,  
Driving foes to panicked flight,"  
Joyful, all mankind arise  
Riding starships to the skies,  
With Astartes host proclaim:  
"Chaos fall in searing flame"  
Hark! The feather'd Primarch sings  
"Radiant shine his angel wings!"

All-beloved Emperor,  
Who all humankind adore!  
Lord of All, his soul afire,  
Wyches put to blazing pyre!  
Veiled in flesh the Man-God see  
Hail incarnate Deity,  
Pleased as man, o'er man hold sway,  
Imperator e'er to stay!  
All-beloved Emperor,  
Who all humankind adore!

Hail the Earth-born Lord of Souls!   
Hail the Son of Heaven's Fold!  
Heretics to put to fire,  
Rising mighty in his ire!  
Great He shows His glory high  
Born that xeno-filth should die  
Born to raise the sons of earth  
Giving worthless peons worth,  
Hark the feather'd Primarch sings,  
Radiant shine his angel wings.


End file.
